undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jamie141/My First Anniversary and The Dead World....MOVIE?
Hi. Hopefully people here know me by now since as my blog title suggests....... I'VE BEEN HERE ONE WHOLE YEAR!!!! and if you don't know me by now or your new...you can always just look at my profile. <3 Anyway back to the topic. So since its been a whole year since I joined the wiki I decided in celebration I would do something special, I know its not that big of an occasion but still I feel I need to do something. :P Originally I was going to release my first issue of End Of Humanity today and make it extra long but...I got lazy. xD So instead, I have decided (and with Fitz telling me to do it repeatedly. >:D) I will do a special Issue which serves as a prequel for The Dead World, now the reason I'm calling it a "movie" is because the issue will actually be the length of an entire one of my volumes (6 issues) so "movie" is kinda the closest description to it considering its length. Also I personally think, not only will this be a good project for this week and be a good way to celebrate me being here a whole year but it will be a nice way to get me back into writing again. Because I mean I've scrapped like five stories by now so if I can remain interested enough to do this I'm pretty sure I'll be able to do EOH. So this could also kinda be considered a test before I write my story. Of coarse I'm gonna give some plot details on what it is so here you go. (Since we're calling it a "movie" I though I'd give the plot details in a more promotional way than usual. :P) Have you ever wondered what happened to Will between the time he left his home and dead family behind and met Natasha on that fateful night? Was you ever curious why Will, a lone wolf, suddenly decided to stick with The Dead World's original group instead of leaving it like he usually done? Well NOW you can find out. This prequel will tell the story of William Hayes and his adventures at the very start of the apocalypse. Showing how he came to terms with the death of his wife and daughter, what changed him from a lone wolf to a group leader and more importantly, what shaped him into the survivor he is today. Join Will as he is put out of his comfort zone and forced to work with a group of survivors, who find themselves put together by the apocalypse, in order to gather supplies they desperately need to escape Atlanta, fight off the newly risen and terrifying undead and stop each other from getting killed. Find out what changed William from a family man to a tough, prepared for anything, survivor in..... The Dead World : The...Movie? Hope you enjoyed that terribly promotion and didn't waste too much of your time reading this blog. xD Bye. Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs Category:Jamie141 Blogs